


Stiff Lace

by Valentine_Surlaint



Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_Surlaint/pseuds/Valentine_Surlaint
Summary: Lace on a stage performer and the rough hands of a Ranger don’t mix well to be fair. It was a learning experience the first time, and this time should go smoother.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002726
Kudos: 3





	Stiff Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2) Fellian Goldenvale/Rezaen  
> Fandom; WoW  
> Prompt; Lingerie
> 
> Both OCs belong to me.

Fellian is a pliant and easy man to convince of things that aren’t politics. The Goldenvale man is one of the Rangers of Silvermoon and on a higher tier, one of the Huntmasters from the verbal agreement between the Horde and the Alliance’s champions, those who were pulled together to defeat the Legion under common enough banners.  


He has to be politically steadfast _and_ flexible to survive in the recent global climate.  


However, when it came to domestic things, Rezaen had him by a leash practically.  


After the first time Rezaen wore the lacy garments under his robes and tempted Fellian, they found that Silvermoon silks liked to break rather easily against the bow and blade calluses and weather roughened skin of wandering hands that belonged to a Ranger.  


Tied down however, with his hands above his head so they could both enjoy the pretty fabric hugging the musician’s body. Though at this moment; Fellian would like to kill his past self who agreed to enduring the torture that was Rezaen’s expression as he fingered himself open.  


Normally Fellian would be the one preparing the performer, the calluses on his fingers from operating a gun or firing arrows was always a pleasure against Rezaen’s prostate.  


Though while he hated the torture that came from hearing the little moans that slipped out of Rezaen’s throat and the sight of a minstrel’s fingers disappearing between his thighs, it’s still arousing beyond comprehension.  


It’s only made more arousing by the sheer black fabric clinging to Rezaen’s thighs and the bralette wrapping his chest.  


“Well, I’m certainly regretting how much I trained.” Fellian says conversationally as Rezaen pauses in his ministrations to pour more lube on his fingers, coating additional digits this time and Fellian knows it won’t be long before he can experience some of the pleasure for himself. “If my hands weren’t liable to tear your clothes off maybe I’d get to play with you too.”  


Rezaen huffed a small laugh, the blush on his cheeks disguising the freckles, “Mayhap next time I’ll purchase something sturdier in anticipation for your next shore-leave.” He gasps and it sends a shiver down Fellian’s spine, working two fingers in and out of his hole while ignoring his hard cock.  


Fellian hums, “Probably not wool, unless it’s tall socks.” He takes a moment to think about it before nodding, “Hm, a sweater would be cute.”  


“In Silvermoon?” Rezaen asked roughly, breath coming out slightly faster and harsher than usual. “It would be too hot to fuck in wool clothes, especially a sweater!” It was _constantly_ warm, the verge between spring and summer with a _very_ slim harvest and winter. Neither got cold enough for wool knit garments.  


“Ha, no, definitely not in Eversong,” Fellian jokes, “take a trip to Highmountain, maybe Northrend on the business of tracking something down. Plenty cold enough up there to enjoy sturdy woolen clothes during sex.”  


“Especially if you don’t accidentally _destroy_ them in that event.” Rezaen teased in return before sitting back after pulling out his fingers.  


Fellian can’t help the chest-deep groan he lets slip as Rezaen finally wraps slick fingers around his cock the torture of waiting had been just that – torture – but it also made the inevitable pleasure that much better.  
Getting just enough touch to tease before his mind caught up with the understanding that this was only temporary.  


Again, he wished he had the self-control to not have shot Rezaen a betrayed look when he took his hand back. He used a handkerchief to wipe the sticky lube from his hand and Fellian flushed at the _look_ the man gave him.  


“I wonder how often those ropes would have made noise if the bed weren’t built as finely as it is.”  


“Well,” Fellian glanced his fel-green eyes up at the crossing ropes that kept his wrists tied to the headboard, “now that you mention it, I’m going to have to wear my gloves tomorrow.”  


Rezaen laughed at him – without malice – at the admission. “I’m no healer but my brother is a priest so I know _some_ part of how to ask the Light nicely for things.”  


Rezaen’s brows pinched as he held the base of Fellian’s cock steady while he lifted himself on his knees.  


“Perhaps you should have gone for a third finger.” Fellian remarks as if he’s commenting on the weather outside. There’s no vicious humor though, only a bland concern. He’s powerless to stop Rezaen from doing as he believes is good enough unless he wants to call their regular safe word and demand for such measures.  


“It’s alright, Fe, just haven’t done this position since Ko’kesh.”  


“Ah, I see.” Fellian says and understands. He’s usually on top, fully that is, and Rezaen never needs to take control of the pace with a lot of physical bodywork. “I would help if I could.”  


Rezaen gives him a sweet smile, “I said it’s been a while for this position, I still know how to pace myself.”  


The blood elf has no hesitation as he works his way to sitting fully on the length of Fellian’s cock, patient though as he takes more and adjusts every increment. Fellian feels tense as each centimeter of his cock is taken until he sees Rezaen’s eyes flutter upon seating himself comfortably on his hips.  


“I should get you something frilly,” Fellian blurts as Rezaen adjusts himself as soon as he feels no more discomfort. Though the sudden declaration makes him pause.  


“Frilly?” Rezaen echoed incredulously.  


“Something cute, or maybe mageweave, I should make a list of things I want to see you wear.”  


Rezaen laughs at the rambling. “Oh, Light- Have you gone _mad_? Fucked stupid thanks to the clothing?”  


“Didn’t really cross my mind until I had a taste to be fair, but now I want a full banquet party of you in pretty clothes.” Last time, they hadn’t gotten to utilize the outfit to their mutual pleasure. An accidental rip had left the stockings uncomfortably tight in places, and holed in others. All the while the lace had been far too stiff in the panties to be comfortable so no matter what Rezaen would have had to take them off.  


Huh, Fellian had a lingerie kink now, he doubted he would enjoy wearing it himself, far too bodily used to heavier garments and chainmail over the light silk robes and leggings that Rezaen wore… But he liked seeing it on Rezaen.  


“Well, you’re in luck,” Rezaen says while rolling his hips to Fellian’s pleasure and his own since he lightly moaned, “I quite enjoy wearing this stuff.”  


It was going to be a long list inevitably.


End file.
